


Holding On

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he held Tim’s hand he felt content. He can feel the callouses on his long fingers, cradles by his own stronger and calloused hands. Dicks hands are bigger, they can wrap around Tim and protect his has from the cold with the warmth with of his own. Tim’s hands wrap around his, trying to protect his hands in return. It makes a happy feeling bubble in his stomach, making him smile brightly down at Tim. Tim smiles back, bright and happy and everything that makes Dick happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

 ---                                                                                    

Dick holds Tim’s hands and they are the same and they are different.

The way Tim’s fingers move to wrap around his wrist as they walk along, pressing in to his skin, looking for a pulse. Dick doesn’t way anything, Tim’s hands are warm and their sides brush together as they walk. It was nice; they were safe with each other.

When he held Tim’s hand he felt content. He can feel the callouses on his long fingers, cradles by his own stronger and calloused hands. Dicks hands are bigger, they can wrap around Tim and protect his has from the cold with the warmth with of his own. Tim’s hands wrap around his, trying to protect his hands in return. It makes a happy feeling bubble in his stomach, making him smile brightly down at Tim. Tim smiles back, bright and happy and everything that makes Dick happy.

When they sit together, curled up and wrapped around each other. Tim looks at their hands, joined together and keeping them connected. His hands are scarred; Dicks are too but not like his, his hands are made of broken skin and thin lined marring his skin in crosses and harsh lines. The evidence of his fathers death forever shown on his hands, it kind of poetic, he thins, that he should feel like his farther blood is on his hands and he is to blame for his death, shown by scars and blemishes.

Dick smiles at him sometimes and he feels alone. Alone and safe and like he’s the only one Dick can see and the only one he can smile like that, full of love and with soft caring eyes.

Tim smiles back and he knows he’s mirroring the happiness and the love openly on his face, his eyes glittering with how happy he is.

Their hands are linked between them. They don’t want to let go.

 ---


End file.
